Pyro and Energy
by nickipicky
Summary: A new girl has joined the Xmen. What will happen when she meets a hot headed, short tempered teen? How far will they both go to push each other untill its too much? PyroxO.C
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday morning and John Allerdyce sat on one of the main lobby chairs looking through one of front entrance windows.

_Click… Flick… Click _Went his lighter again and again and again.

He spotted Storms convertible that had just arrived in the front round-about.

2 days ago the professor had announced that they would be getting a new student in the academy. All the students were anxious and they all wanted to meet the new student.

John had been hearing people talk about the new mutant non-stop and often hearing them asking questions to others like…. will it be a boy or girl…what will their powers be…will the student be nice or mean?

All the commotion on the new student arriving had gotten him thinking as well. He had hoped that the new student could be someone he could hang out with since his so called best friend 'Bobby' was too busy waiting hand and foot on Rouge to spend the amount of time he used to will John.

The new member to the school was just about to get out of the car when all of a sudden John herd about 23 students running to the door to greet the new mutant. It was now very crowded and John hated crowds so he decided to skip the little party and head up to his room.

There he found Bobby propped up on his bed reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"So did you get a change to meet the new mutant?' asked Bobby, otherwise knows as Iceman

"Naaaa it became too crowded and I don't really give a shit about one more new student," John said with disgust. He decided to go on his laptop and do a little homework before lunch.

OoooOOooOO

Elise Franchiser just stepped out of a very sport-ish looking car when she was immediately flooded with students greeting her.

"Ok ok that's enough that enough" storm said patently

No one listened

"QUIET!!!" storm yelled

Everyone stopped on their tracks and went back into the mansion as if nothing happened

"Sorry about that… I guess everyone is just excited about your arrival" storm said to Elise

"No problem … at least it nice to know some people know you exist" Elise replied sounding a bit out of breath

Elise was 17 and about 5.7 in height. She had bright emerald eyes which looked liked they glowed when the sunlight hit them. Her light brown wavy hair flowed down to a bit below her shoulders where you could start to see her green tank top, which made her eyes stand out even more. Elise had a pair of dark denim jeans on with her Vans shoes on. Over her tank top, she had a white sweater half way zipped up.

In her old Jr.High school she was one of the more popular kids, She had the looks of a goddess, the clothes of a celebrity and more. She was sweet, kind hearted and a down to earth person, which made her very likeable and she could be who she really was. When she was in High school she became very popular and was transformed into a totally different person. She hated that life because nothing was real she had tuned into something she hated. Her Friends weren't her true friends and the boys she went out with she didn't even like them. Elise was just to scared that if she showed her real self that she would become a loner and a social outcast.

Elise was remembering this as she entered her new home thinking that this time she would make no mistakes, she would be herself.

Her luggage was teleported into her room by a very friendly mutant named Kurt.

"So what do you think of the place so far Elise?" asked storm as they entered the lobby of the mansion

Elise was astonished at how big it was. " I think is amazing, I already know I will love it hear!!" she replied

"That's good. Listen before we introduce you to your new roommate the professor would like to speak with you" said storm as they headed down a long hallway

OoooOOooOO

"Welcome my dear to my humble School for Gifted Youngsters…I'm Charles Xavier "

The professor went on about the mansion and the school and food schedules. He also talked about the rules and expectations. He explained that while she stayed here, they would work on her powers and have danger room sessions. After that is was just a basic introduction of all the teachers.

Authors note…well this is just the beginning of a love story and yes I know its not that good now but it will get better you just have to be patient. Reviews are welcome and sorry it so short but the next chapter will be better. E-mail me if you have any suggestions or ideas. P.S this is my first X-Men story…Kind of obvious


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK…First off let me tell you all how deeply sorry I am that I have not updated in a VERY long time. I almost forgot I even had this story but I'm so glad I remembered! I've tried to make it up to you but writing as much as I could for one chapter and this one is new and improved. I really do hope that this chapter is way better than the first because I really tried my best. Well all I can say now is that I hope you enjoy reading this and please reply!!!!

OOooOOooOO

Elise woke up the next morning to find the sun beaming through her dorm window and blazing onto her face. She loved the heat on her body, it made her feel like that would have some good in it.

As she got up out of bed she remembered the previous day, the 7-hour flight, being mobbed by a billion mutants, and getting shown around the mansion. TO her astonishment the mansion was unbelievably huge. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. Every hallway she went down was and even more exciting pace to look at. Elise also remembered how the professor said she would be moving into a dorm with 3 girls. She felt bad for each one because the way she left her room was like a disaster zone. She wasn't big on the whole "keep your room presentable at all times" rule.

As Elise slowly made her way out the door she noticed that the time. It was a bloody 6:32 in the morning. Normally she would be lazily waking up at a crisp 12 O-clock but she figured it must have been the jet leg kicking in.

A low grumbling sound came from Elise's belly, which proboly meant it was time for food. It took her 3 long hallways and one elevator trip to get to the eating area, which was deserted as far as she could tell. When she started to search from something to munch on all she could find were protein bars, protein shakes, and lets not forget, the 7 boxes of protein cereal.

"_These people are health nut?? Just friggen amazing!"_ Elise thought as she continued to scrounge around.

"The edible stuffs in the upper cupboards" Came a soft southerly voice from behind Elise. As she turned around she noticed a girl who appeared to be the same age as her. Elise saw that she had such a beautiful petit face; it was round with coral colored cheeks. This girl also had a snow colored streak that came down, and stood out from the chestnut brown hair. What puzzled Elise was the fact that the girl wore a pair of long, black leather gloves. Although she was curious, Elise did not ask her about them.

"Hey I'm Rouge… You must be the new girl I've heard so much about!" came the soft southerners voice.

"_Hmmm Rouge…why does that name sound so familiar to me?" _Elise thought.

"Umm yeah I'm Elise. Its nice to finally meet a student instead of getting mobbed by one" Elise said in a joking way. That earned a small chuckle from the southerner, Rouge.

"_Wait, now I remember that name…Professor mention her as one of my new roommates"_ Elise suddenly realized.

"You're my new roommate, aren't you?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, but how did you know I was expecting a roommate... wait, are you a telepath?" Rouge asked in a curious voice.

"I only wish" Elise replied, "My mutation is that I control Electrical currents…you know, static electricity".

"Wow! That's so cool! So that light in the ceiling, you could, lets say, Turn it off?" Rouge asked.

Elise immediately became uncomfortable and with a saddened expression said, "well if I were to try, it would resort in the whole mansion having a power failure".

"Oh" Rouge said in such a soft voice it made Elise feel guilty.

"Rouge don't you worry. Professor said it would only take a week to stabilize my powers" Elise replied in an upbeat voice.

"Well at least you don't drain peoples powers and leave them in coma when you just as so much lay a finger on them" Rouge said.

"So that's the reason for the gloves? Well if it makes things any better I have to say those are the sexiest gloves I've ever seen." Elise said as Rouge started laugh.

Rouge and Elise sat in the kitchen for an hour just talking. Elise learned all about Rouges roommates. She couldn't wait to meet Kitty but she was not to keen on meeting Jubilee. She heard Jubilee was a real firecracker- Literally!

OoooOOooOO

As the day progressed Elise got her new schedule. It showed that she had honors math with Mr. Summers, History with Storm and then lunch. After lunch she had English with the professor and Danger Room with Logan. The one that caught Elise off guard was the Danger room. She didn't know what to think. She thought this school was going to be a peaceful sanctuary, not a top notch fighting facility. This made her so thankful it was a Saturday.

About an hour later Elise met Rouge for lunch. They sat at one of the tables right near the window that was looking out on the magnificent courtyard. In the courtyard there were kids running around and screaming, lovers setting up picnics, and a group of boys playing basketball in the court.

"So, as I was saying, I've just got to introduce you to my boyfriend bobby and his friend" Rouge said, and sounded pretty excited. "Oh speak of the devil… Their they are" And she pointed to the pathway coming from outside.

Elise noticed two teenage boys walking up the path. The first one had noticeable short, light brown hair and was quite tall. He had on a nice baby blue t-shirt that rested on this shoulders perfectly and he had his hands in his jean pockets. It looked as if he was talking to the sidewalk because his eyes where glued to the cement and his lips were moving quite fast. It occurred to Elise that he was talking to his friend right beside him but the friend didn't seem to be paying attention. The "friend" seemed to have a whole different look going on. He was just as tall as the first boy but he had very dark brown hair with almost a red shine in the sunlight. His hair went down to about the nape of his neck and arched outwards. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and underneath he wore a dark gray t-shirt. The "friend" also appeared to have a pair of black high tops on. What Elise couldn't help but notice was that it didn't even seem as if he was listening to what the other boy was saying. Instead he had his face turned in the opposite direction and his eyes looking up towards space. Elise also saw that he was fidgeting with something gray in his left hand.

The two boys looked so different that Elise had to use every ounce of her self-control to not laugh because they were about 3 meters away.

"BOBBY" Rouge announced as she leapt from her seat to embrace the first boy in a huge bear hug. "Bobby I would like you to meet my newest friend, Elise!"

"Hey nice to meet you" Bobby said as he reached his hand out to hers.

"You too" Elise said and accepted the handshake. All of a sudden she felt her hand freezing up and when she looked down her hand was covered in frost. "Well I think I might have a clue as to what your mutation is." She said with a smirk.

"And this is John" Rouge said. As rouge said this though, her voice sounded a bit hesitant when she pointed to the other boy.

Elise could now she that the boy was fidgeting with a lighter with a design that resebled a shark.

John looked Elise up and down and with a simple "hey", sat down.

"_Nice to meet you too"_ Elise thought.

She wondered just what could this mystery boy do? And then, as if on cue, John said, "If your curious…I control fire". He said the last word with such desire it surprised Elise.

John flicked his lighter open and with one click, a flame danced on top. He quickly opened his other and the flame traveled from the lighter to his palm. He then closed his hand and the flame disappeared.

"Well this would explain the whole Bad-Ass look" 

"Well?" John said expectantly "What's your deal?".

Elise noticed a small sly smirk from the corner of his lips. "I…uhh…I can control Electricity" She said with a nervous smile.

"Hmm" John said slowly, "Show me". He said the last two words with such a challenging voice Elise almost jumped. Quickly her blood began to boil. She might come of as an 'easy to talk to, laid back person', but she was not one to back away from a challenge.

"Jeeze John" Bobby said, "you just met the girl and already your trying to show off… unbelievable".

"What?" John said so innocently, "all I asked for was a simple demonstration…unless you too scared?" and stared directly at Elise with a mischievous grin.

"_Who the hell does he think he is trying to intimidate me?"_ Elise thought, bitterly.

Rouge turned to face Elise "You don't have to listen to him, he's just being an ass."

"No, no…if it's a demonstration he wants, its demonstration he gets!" Elise said as she eyed John.

John leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and cocked and eyebrow in amusement.

"_That's right… I've got attitude too"._

Elise looked around the room for something she could use but all she could see were the lights in the ceiling so she got up and placed one firm hand up against the wall.

"_What the hell did I just get myself into?"_ Elise thought nervously.

Elise now could feel her blood pumping and she could sense the electricity pouring form out of the walls and into her veins. The energy felt so good it was like savoring chocolate in her mouth. She had missed the feel of electricity ever since that fateful day back home when her life changed forever. Elise suddenly scolded herself _"No stop thinking of that, your loosing focus"_.

Elise finally took her hand off the wall. She now had enough current flowing through her to create something. As she walked back to the table she closed her hand into a fist. She held out the fist into the center of the table and slowly opened it. In the middle appeared a bright blue, glowing orb with static charges orbiting around. The Electrical current was now visible pumping through her hand. It made her hand translucent.

"Omigawd" Rouge said as all three of the teens looked at the orb with mesmerizing eyes.

Elise's lips formed an even bugger sly smile "That's nothing". She thought this would be a perfect time to show them what she really was capable of.

She looked around the room and her eyes rested upon a stereo system that must have been playing some top ten sappy love song. Elise lifted her hand and with using as much concentration as she could, sent the orb over to the stereo. The orb looked as if it was now melting into the stereo. The radio part stated to sound as if it was scanning for a station and soon rested on a heat pumping rock song.

All the teens just looked from the stereo to Elise.

"Holy WOW…that was Amazing!" Rouge said.

"Yeah I guess it was pretty good" John said, not at all pleased.

"Are you kidding that was sweet" Bobby replied.

"Yeah" Elise said longingly, letting the electricity back into the wall "only downside is that I can't create it".

Bobby and rouge exchanged glances and then looked directly towards John. "Sounds like someone we know".

John currently was looking at the floor. He wore such a saddened expression it almost hurt Elise. He looked up to find Elise staring at him and took a deep breath. Then he almost instantly piped up with one the cockiest grins Elise had even seen.

"Yeah well I think the world just lucked out that way" John said.

Something about the way John looked right then made Elise smile to herself.

"So the Bad-Ass has Character after all" 

OoooOOooOO

A/N: Thank you for reading my story and if you have and constructive criticism it would be greatly appreciated!!! Chapter # soon to come!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay well here is chapter 3! I must warn you there is a lot of swearing in this chapter so be prepared. I really hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading this far!

OOooOOooOO

On Sunday, Elise woke up even earlier. It was around 5:45 when she eventually got up and out of bed. She figured this was because she had fallen asleep at nine. She felt embarrassed at even the mere thought of going to bed at nine. The last time she went to bed that early was when she was in diapers.

Elise was the kind of person who stayed up in her bed till three listening to music or just thinking. It was one of the times were her day was the most peaceful and she could actually have her brain on 100 focus. The rest of the day she normally was in school, talking with friends, or running. Running… That's one thing she hadn't done in a while.

Before High school she was on the all-state track team. She was one of the best and won 5 district championships. It was what set her apart from everyone else. She loved running because it was always like one big challenge. Every day you would push yourself harder and harder. You would test your ultimate limits and see just how far you would go. She always felt like she had two people inside of her then. The one that thought about it and the one that went for it. It would become a battle when she was running. Once voice saying stop, slow down, you'll hurt yourself and the voice that said faster. Faster! FASTER! Ultimately it was the second one that won the feud. While most girls went to the mall she would be running laps around the track or running trails through the forest, until grade 9 came. In grade 9 it was like a hurricane picked itself of the ground and landed right on Elise because that's when she met Laurie Samson.

**Flashback:**

_When Elise first met Laurie it was at her first track meet of the year. She was just getting ready for the 400m Sprint when Laurie came right up to her. Elise had recognized the girl from her English class. She was the girl who sat in the back and talked nonstop and always had her cell phone out texting. Elise also remembered that she had come to class late a couple times smelling of pot. This was the girl that Elise told herself she would never be like._

_When Laurie spoke to Elise it was merely to ask for a school jersey because Elise was in charge of brining them and handing them out. What made this really suspicious was the fact that, first of all, Laurie didn't seem to be the 'running' type, and second, Laurie had not attended one track practice._

"_Are you even on the team?" Elise asked Laurie as she took a step towards the duffel bag._

"_Ha! I wouldn't join for shit! I'm just here for the jersey" Laurie replied impatiently_

"_I'm sorry but you can't have the jersey unless your on the team" Elise said sounding a bit agitated._

"_Awe Fuck it" Laurie replied as she quickly snatched the bag from Elise's hands and ran_

"That Fucking BITCH" Elise thought as she raced after her. Now Laurie didn't stand one hell of a chance. Elsie new she would catch up to her in no time and when she did there would hell to pay. So she jumped to her feet and sprinted down the trail Laurie had just ran off on.

_When Elise had finally caught up she took a noise dive and tackled Laurie head on. You don't just piss off Elise and get away with it._

"_Hummely Chrssst" Laurie said as she got her head up from the face plant she just endured. "I didn't actually think you were that fucking fast"_

_Elise was too mad to even hear her. "What the FUCKING HELL is your problem? I just finished telling you that you couldn't have the jersey."_

"_Yeah well I was going to return it…I just wanted it so I could pretend I was on the team" Laurie said _

_Elise started to calm down." Well would you mind explaining to me why?" Asked Elise_

"_Okay…well you see that boy right over their by the Gatorade station" Laurie said and pointed to the blue tent._

_Elise's eyes widened a bit as she realized whom she was pointing at. She new all too well who this boy was. It was Turner Jay. He was the most popular guy in school and standing right next to him was Adam Hag. Adam was Turners best friend and he was also the target of Elise's biggest crush, which wasn't very normal. Elise had only liked 4 guys in her whole life and it took someone pretty amazing to catch Elise's attention. That's what Adam was to Elise…amazing._

" _Yeah well anyways…" Laurie continued " He is on the track team…Therefore in order for him to date me I have to catch his eye"_

_Elise was now catching on to Laurie's plan but she had lost interest in being pissed off. She now had all her focus on Adam. She didn't even no why she liked him, all she knew was that he had the looks of an angel._

_Elise's sudden thoughts were interrupted by a loud squealing voice._

"_Oh My God…You like Turner, don't you?" Laurie said mischievously_

"_Ugg Ew no! It's the other" Elise quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She was so grossed out by the mere thought that she didn't realize what she had started to say. God, was she this much of an idiot?_

"_Holy Christ… You Like ADAM!" Laurie almost screamed._

"_I……Uhhhhh" Elise stammered. _

_Boy was she in trouble now._

"_Hmmm" Laurie said, her smile getting bigger. "How about you and I set a deal. You give me the jersey and I set you up with Adam?"_

"_No thanks! I think I will be taking the jersey back though." Elise said and reached for the jersey._

"_Fine! But its either the deal or I tell Adam" Laurie replied knowing all to well that she was winning._

_So it was blackmail then?_

"_uhh ok fine but after that I get the jersey back"_

End of Flashback 

After that day nothing was the same for Elise.

She ended up going out with Adam and became best friends with Laurie. Adam decided that it was un-feminine to join track so Elise Quit. Just like that, for one boy, she quit what she yearned to live for. It wasn't the only thing she quit. She had lost all of her old friends when she moved in to the 'In group'. Her grades dropped miserably and she started doing things that she would regret for her whole life. She became the most anti-Elise possible. The girl who was known to others as being loud became silenced. She never spoke up or said her ideas because everybody would laugh. She never showed her attitude when fighting with a friend; instead she just gave up and admitted she was wrong. Her friends weren't ever her true friends, but that was all she had since she ditched the rest. The only reason Elise put up with all this shit was because she was afraid. Even though she was the headstrong, outgoing person inside, she was afraid of rejection. Wasn't everyone? She dug herself into a whole that she couldn't get out of and every day it would just get deeper and deeper.

On a late Monday morning Elise had tried to be herself, she tried to escape the world she was now living in. That idea backfired horribly because that was the day she discovered she was a mutant.

Elise couldn't bring herself to even think about that day. It was too fresh in her memory, too vivid to forget.

She suddenly came up with the idea of going for a run. Yes, that's what would help her clear her mind. It could take a couple of weights off her back that had now permanently hunched it.

So Elise got changed into her fitness clothes, grabbed her I-pod, and headed out the door.

OOooOOooOO

The trees became a blur. 

The only sound Elise could hear was the blaring of hard, blood pumping music.

She could feel her muscles, in protest of going farther, burning to slow down. She could feel her heart, beating with every breath she took, overflowing with…what was it? Adrenaline. Yes. She loved it. It was like the drug she was addicted too. Even the name of it being said throughout her mind gave her chills.

With the look of a savage killer, she increased her pace.

Elise was now turning around the corner that would lead to the courtyard. She fully expected it to be empty but their where a few souls just aimlessly wondering around. She caught sight of the basketball courts, and too her surprise, about 5 or 6 boys where playing.

"_I guess I'm not the only one without a life."_ Elise thought as she smiled to herself.

A new song came on and it was even more intense than the previous. This encouraged Elise to push herself even more. She would do one last trip around the mansion before stopping so she decided to make it count. So she clenched her fists up tight and clamped her teeth down, until it felt like they would be crushed.

At the final 200 meters she was going so fast she couldn't breath. She could feel the Energy pumping through her veins. It felt just like electricity, jolting her organs, surging through her brain…until she stopped.

After an hour of straight running she slowly stopped by one of the many trees that surrounded the mansion.

She hung her head down and had to keep her hand on her knees so that she didn't collapse, because god only know she would have.

Elise was completely and utterly exhausted but the endorphins soon took over. Now She felt on top of the world, like she was ready for anything.

Elise couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have the mutation of speed. True ,it would make things a lot easier, but what would be the reason, no, challenge in that? She was thankful that speed was not her mutation because she rather liked controlling electricity. It made her feel… electrifying.

OOooOOooOO

After a quick shower and blow-dry Elise made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. She was a little disappointed when she found it to be bustling with activity. Kids were getting impatient, and teenagers…well…they were the stereotypical teen in the morning.

"Hey Elise, over here" Came the voice of Elise's newly acquainted friend, Rouge.

She followed the voice to a table, the same table she sat at during lunch yesterday. Sitting at the table was not only Rouge, but Kitty. Elise remembered her first encounter with Kitty. It was during the time when Rouge first showed her around the dorm. Kitty came bursting into the room complaining about how Logan could not get away with giving her a C+ in Danger room, oh yeah, and she didn't even use the door! Elise loved the fact that she could phase though anything, although it didn't seem to quite fit her bubbly personality.

As Elise sat down she grabbed a bowl of 'Healthy New You' cereal and flooded it with milk. This was going to be one major downside to waking up. Elise was more of the Eggo waffle swimming in maple syrup gal. Not Eat shit in the morning then feel like shit in the morning. She was right. The crap tasted like soggy cardboard in her mouth, and now come to think of it, it looked a lot like soggy cardboard.

"_Fucking wonderful"_ Elise thought, as she got up to dump the stuff out.

She returned to find two new bodies at the table. Bobby and John. John had just so happened to be sitting in her seat. Elise sighed, she wasn't going to waste her breath and tell him to move. Instead she just grabbed the seat right next to Rouge and tried to forget the moans coming from her stomach.

"Morning Elise" Came Bobby's soft boyish voice, "I must say, you are quite the runner"

Elise just sat there looking at him with a blank stare. How had he known she ran?

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry I'm not a stalker. John and I saw you running while we were shooting some hoops. You were going pretty fast. I almost thought you were in trouble."

Elise gulped. They had seen her run. Bobby seeing her run was bad enough, but John, that was even worse. Elise had a good picture on what it looked like when she ran…like a mental patient running from an asylum. She remembered that sometimes she even grunts. Oh god. Well this was just fucking great.

"Elise I didn't know you ran." Came kitty's small Voice.

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Elise replied. When the words came out of her mouth it sounded bitter and harsh. Boy did that ever shut kitty up. Elise didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it did but after the words were out she didn't care.

She looked up to find all eyes on her. Bobby quickly glanced back at his food, Kitty hid under her jacket, Rouge pushed her chair out and announced she was going to the ladies room, and John…well, he just stared. Elise thought the staring was the worst. It looked as if he was questioning her or trying to figure out a problem. Whatever it was, Elise didn't like it one bit. She was just about to break the awkward silence when Storm walked right up to their table.

"Excuse me Elise," She said "the Professor would like to see you in his study"

And with that, Elise got up and followed Storm down the hallway and up the stairs.

OOooOOooOO

A/N: Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter you can expect way more John so don't worry. Please review…Critique or anything. I love hearing on what you guys have to say about my work! The next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

As Elise entered the Professors office, she noticed that it looked much similar to the one her principal had back home. It was dark at the entrance and the only light was coming from 3 wall-sized windows at the back. The furniture looked as if everything matched. There was an oak desk, oak bookcases, and oak chairs. The bookcases where jammed packed all the way to the top, and contained everything from Chaucer to Treasure Island. It appeared that the Professor was big on reading. Elise loved reading too but not to the extent of the Professor. She enjoyed reading about war, crime solving, and the occasional chick-lit. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a classic girl falls in love with boy book)

"Ahh Elise…" the Professor said from behind his desk "come it"

She smiled and took a seat in one of the oak chairs, which didn't happen to be all that comfortable. "It seems you really love books Professor"

"Yes well I find that books have a certain power of their own. They have the ability to take you away from your emotions, whether it is happy or not, and create something extraordinary. You could say it makes a whole new life, a brief one of course." replied the Professor.

Elise saw that he had one of the most caring smiles. It seemed to be heartfelt and kind. His face might have been worn away by nature, but it held so much knowledge and compassion. She felt more comfortable with him than she had with anyone in a long time.

"The reason I asked Storm to bring you in was to find out how your powers were doing. Have you used them at all since your arrival? The professor asked softly.

"Actually yes" Elise replied

"And how did that go?"

"Well…" Elise started, "it went surprisingly good. I had complete control over the electricity and I certainty didn't get carried away"

"That's excellent news," said the Professor " Would you care explaining the experience to me?"

"Oh sure. It started out when I was asked to show my powers…_more like forced"_ Elise thought. " I put my hand against the nearest wall and focused on collecting the electrical current. Once I felt it flowing through my body I took my hand away and produced an electrical Sphere. Oh, and I started getting that X-ray look on my hand, that normally always happens. Anyways, after that I sent the sphere over to the nearest appliance, which happened to be the stereo. When the sphere melted into the stereo I could start feel the electricity flowing through so I took control over it. All I did next was play around and changed the radio station."

"Hmmm" the Professor said with interest, "It sounds as if you're starting to gain a lot more control over your mutation. I suspect that it has to due with the fact you seem more relaxed"

"Yeah" Elise replied, " I do feel more comfortable in this place. Also, I feel as if I'm more at peace with myself than I was before the…well you know…the incident."

"That reminds me, Have you had any flashback attacks since your arrived?" the Professor asked curiously, " Its quite normal in your situation to have had a few, with what happened to your friends in all"

"Those people…they were certainty not my friends" Elise said bitterly, disgust ridden in all her words. She took one deep breath and continued. " I've only had one so far… _hopefully the last"_

"Well be prepared," he said, keeping the gentle voice. "You might experience more but don't worry. It's perfectly normal, and remember, my door will always be open for you if you want to talk about it."

Elise smiled to herself. She new she wouldn't talk about it but it was nice to know someone would be there for her.

"Now a demonstration, if you will?" the professor asked.

Elise was more than happy to oblige, and thankful that they were changing the subject. She reached out to a nearby lamp that was standing at corner of the Professors desk and placed one firm hand on the bottom. Quickly she felt it. The electricity was venturing from out of the chord and into her hand. She felt it flow directly to her heart and down to all the corners of her body. It felt rejuvenating, as if she was a kid on a sugar rush. Elise then slowly pulled back her hand, but this time she decided not to make an orb, but rather keep the electricity inside. Her hand, now majority of it translucent, stated to produce an eerie blue glow and you could see the electrical current flowing through her veins. It was quite the sight, definitely not for the faint hearted. Elise then reached up toward the light bulb and rested one finger on the tip. The bulb immediately lit up, producing a soothing yellow glow. Once Elise released her finger the light vanished and the bulb was back to being gray.

"Wonderful display of concentration Elise" Said the Professor, seemingly pleased.

Elise couldn't have been happier. She smiled to herself.

The Professor continued. "Although I must ask you not to use to much power all at once. Gradually start using more or else it could result in something dangerous. I don't like seeing my students getting hurt at any cost"

"Yes Professor, no need to worry" Elise reassured.

"Glad to hear it and thank you for meeting with me"

Elise got up to leave but the professor suddenly stopped her

" Oh Elise I forgot to give this to you" He said and handed her a book. "I've previously asked my students to read this for Mondays class and I would like it if you tried to complete it for English"

"_Right… theirs school tomorrow"_ Elise though as she looked down to see what the book was. 'A Midsummer's Night Dream' by none other than Shakespeare.

"You may go now and remember, my doors always open" The Professor said and smiled

OOooOOooOO

As Elise closed the office doors she noticed someone was waiting in the lobby. As she got closer she noticed that it was John. He had his head down focusing on his lighter

Click…Flick…Click 

"_What's he doing here?"_ Elise thought.

"John?" She asked.

He looked up at her expectantly

4 seconds passed in silence

He still was looking at her expectantly. "Yeah?" He said waiting for her to continue.

Smart Ass… "What are you doing here?" she asked 

"Well I might be here to see the Professor since it just so happens that I'm waiting outside his office" John said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"_You've got to be kidding me!"_ Elise thought. This guy was unbelievable.

Her annoyance must have shown clearly on her face because as soon as she started walking away John continued.

"…I'm waiting because I have a detention" he smiled smugly to himself. "Mouthed off to a teacher on Friday, sure pissed the hell out of her."

If Elise didn't understand him earlier, she certainty didn't now. Who would be proud of a detention? Whenever she had gotten into trouble it was always, "just what the hell is wrong with you" and, "I should have had a better daughter".

"So…" John said looking straight at Elise.

She noticed his eyes were a cold, dark brown. She felt as if they were hiding something, or rather, shielding something from the world. His eyelids covered the top half of his eyes. It made John look like he was tired, exhausted maybe? Whatever the mysteries behind his eyes were she would have to solve them later.

"…What was with the Shit-fit you threw back their?' John asked.

Elise just stared at him blankly, not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"You know," He explained, "The spasm at kitty?"

_Oh that…_ "Well I guess I just don't like people thinking they no anything about me" She replied.

"About running?" John asked. He was looking at her as if she was crazy. He also slowly cocked an eyebrow in waiting for her response. He seemed to do that a lot.

Elise frowned. She was once again getting outsmarted… Fucking great!

"Yeah, well I was also pretty cranky due to lack of food. I mean, they can't expect me to eat that shit" She replied.

To Elise's utter astonishment he chuckled. Well this was a first. It seemed that this boy was full of surprises and Elise liked that. What would be the fun in living with out any?

"Speaking of running" John started, "You were going pretty damn fast this morning…almost looked as if you were..."

"Mad with power?" Elise finished. She was looking down at the floor, disappointment flooding her eyes. She new she should have slowed down but she was too addicted to the drive.

"Yeah" John said in bewilderment

"I get that way sometimes. All it takes is one big rush of power and I'm in for good. I can't escape the power, and by that point, I don't want too. You probably wouldn't know anything about that though" Elise replied

John quickly looked away and his eyes started hardening. The once second ago Mysterious eyes became those of anger. His face now expressed full out disgust and his lighter was tightly clenched in his hand. "Like hell I don't" he almost spat.

Elise had obviously hit a nerve. "What?" she asked with concern.

Her looked at her so fast she almost gasped. "Nothing" he said harshly and then turned away. "Just forget I ever opened my mouth"

Elise was just about to tell John she was sorry for offending him, when the Professors voice interrupted them. "Mr. Allerdyce, you may come in now"

John started to walk over to the office door

"Well talk to you later" Elise said and turned around to leave

"Not likely" John said in a very cool, casual voice.

Elise's jaw dropped. She spun around and faced John, only to find he had one of the biggest grins on his face.

"_Did he just say what I thought he said"_ Elise thought. She could feel herself filling with rage. How could someone be that rude?

John simply laughed. There was something different about this laugh though. It sounded a bit more sincere than the last one. Sincere…was this even possible?

Right before he turned to enter the office, he said, keeping the sincerity in his voice, "Your too naïve, you know that?" He then laughed a little more, and walked through the door.

Un-Fucking-Believable 

OOooOOooOO

Elise stormed into her dorm, threw her book on the desk, and threw herself onto her bed.

"_He thinks I'm naive…how dare he try to label me as naive" _Elise thought

"Elise?"

"_God, I mean, who the fuck does he think he is…. that prick can just go to…"_ But Elise's thoughts where interrupted.

"ELISE!"

"WHAT?" Elise yelled and spun around. To her shock, Jubilee stood wide-eyed and starring at her. "Oh I'm sorry Jubs …I'm just a little upset"

"A little" Jubilee scoffed. "More like your going to blow someone's head off…which is normally what I do, so spill, or do I have to pry it from you?" Jubs said in a joking manner.

Elise liked Jubilee. She felt as if Jubs new how to live, and that she was always someone you could have fun with. At the same time though, Elise thought that Jubs could really understand you, because you got a sense that she genuinely cared about what you had to say.

Rouge suddenly came through the door. She must have sensed something was wrong because she instantly said, "Okay…what are you two not telling me?"

"Shhhhh" Jubs said as she motioned to Rouge. "Elise was just telling me why she's so angry".

"Its nothing, its just that John Is such a Jerk and he thinks he's so much better than anyone else" Elise replied.

Both girls simultaneously sighed.

"You just got to try to understand that John's like that…always has been, always will be" Rouge said softly. "The rare day he will be pleasant but that's about it. You just have to ignore him…works for us." And both girls laughed.

It didn't work for Elise though. She couldn't ignore his Asshole-like behavior for all the money in the world; besides, she didn't even have the self-control. Hopefully next time she wouldn't loose her temper. Elise had been lucky so far but she didn't know how long that was going to last. Until then, she would have to calm herself down by reading. So she picked up 'A Midsummer Night Dream' and started loosing herself to the land love and fairy's.

OOooOOooOO

"Its spaghetti night"

"No, its soup night"

"Nope, Spaghetti"

"Rouge its Sunday, which means soup"

"No Jubs, Monday is soup night…tonight's spaghetti"

The sound of Rouge and Jubilees heated debate could be heard down the whole hallway. Whatever the dinner they were having, Elise couldn't wait. She hadn't eaten a thing today and was starved out of her wits. The noises of her stomach were practically as loud as the two girls argument.

"Hey girls…oh hey Elise" Came the deep voice of someone coming down the stairs.

Elise recognized this boy from yesterday. She was briefly introduced to him and learned that his name was Piotr. He had to be one of the nicest boys Elise had ever met, well asides from Bobby, that it.

The two girls didn't seem to notice the greeting and continued fighting.

Elise started walking over to him. "Hey Piotr… sorry about them, there just…well…".

"Rouge and jubs?" Piotr laughed, " No worries, they are always finding something to fight about." Piotr then whispered in her ear "By the way…its spaghetti night".

OOooOOooOO

As they finally reached the kitchen, they discovered that was, indeed, Spaghetti night. This left one very satisfied Rouge, one extremely ticked off Jubilee, and one still very hungry teen. So it was no surprise when Elise was first in line for food.

After every one had gotten their food, Rouge found out were Bobby, John, and Kitty were sitting and headed that way. Elise had calmed herself down quite a bit and decided not to kill John…. yet.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Bobby asked, as he got up to hug rouge.

"Just a little squabble between Jubs and Rouge" Piotr said.

"A little squabble that I won" Rouge added, smiling.

Jubilee was still mumbling to herself on the many reasons why rouge should be pushed of a cliff.

"So Elise, What classes do you have tomorrow?" Piotr asked.

She nearly choked on her food.

"_Crap... School… Forgot again"_ She thought as she tried to remember her schedule. "Umm I think I have Math and History in first and second, and then English and Danger Room in third and fourth.".

"Yeah, we figured you would have Danger Room with all of us" replied Bobby.

"Great" Now not only would she embarrass herself in front of strangers, but all of her new friends. 

"Wait" Piotr asked, " Do you have history with Storm?"

"Theirs only one history class you idiot" came the snide remark from John.

Did he always have to be like this?

Instead of getting mad, Piotr just ignored him, which earned him a dark scowl from John.

"Anyways, I have that class too…we can sit together if you'd like" Piotr said

This flattered Elise but it was quickly interrupted by another snide remark from John.

"What are you in grade 2?" he said and then mimicked Piotr in a whiny voice. "_Ohh yah we can sit together…_Real mature dude"

Piotr suddenly faced John and said casually, "Like you know anything about maturity Pyro, Your one to talk."

John just stared daggers into his eyes.

Elise could suddenly feel a lot of tension coming from the two boys. It didn't seem that they got along well. She then realized something weird. Why had Piotr just called John Pyro? Was it his secret nickname or something?

"Ohh yeah" Piotr continued. "I forgot to mention… Johns in that class as well"

"Well this should be exciting" Elise said, and looked directly at John.

The corner of John's lips just moved the tiniest bit to form an almost undetectable smirk. "You have no idea"

OOooOOooOO

A/N: well I really hope you liked this chapter. For the next one you can expect a lot of action because it's Elise's first day of school, which means…Danger Room! Please read & reply…tell me what you think! Also, I hope that the next one will be up soon. I've been brainstorming on what major events will happen in the future but I just need to think on how to get there. Until then …just enjoy the read! 


End file.
